Bad Girls
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Bad Girls is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Preface

_Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella leaves Forks and runs away to Chicago where she meets Gabriella Montz(not HSM Gabriella), the two go to Mini's and their lives change forever when Mini's owner Vinnie offers them the chance to becomes two new people and have two new life's. Gabriella and Bella become Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell. Roxy(Bella) is queen of the Show but everything goes wrong when she ends up on death row for murder._

_**Twilight/Chicago**_

_**Bad Girls**_

_**By Hannah Curbishley**_

_**Preface- Peaceful Death**_

_**Come on, Babe, Why don't we paint the town? And All That Jazz**_

Chicago: the city that can either make or break you…

Chicago made _and_ broke me.

In Chicago there is a nightclub called Mini's. The owner Vinnie is the slyest bastard. You'll ever meet but he's good at making you famous. He's good at changing you.

It was Vinnie that made me into Roxy Mitchell, a hot blond bombshell, and I ran the show at Mini's. They loved me. I had it all, me and my sister Ronnie. I was the baby sister, the star, and she was the big sister, the underdog who wanted her own show but couldn't make it.

And then I threw all the fame away when I killed four men. First guy: two bullets in the head, second guy: arsenic, third guy: rubbing alcohol and the fourth guy: ten stab wounds. That was fifteen years ago now. I'm on death row about to receive a lethal injection. I had it coming. They had it coming. HE HAD IT COMING! If only I could kill him. If only I could put two bullets in his head. If only I could put arsenic and rubbing alcohol into his drink. If only I could stab him ten times. If only he wasn't a stupid Vampire! I HATE HIM! But I didn't always hate him back when I was Bella Swan, back before I moved to Chicago and met Gabriella and we went to Mini's and Vinnie changed us into Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell. It was before I became a murder, before I died a peaceful death. I loved Edward Cullen. He was my reason and my life. Then he left me and it all went downhill from there. Still, seeing the pain in his eyes as I die is a peaceful death for me. But before I go, before I leave this world, would you like to hear my story? If you do, you're a sick bastard, but not as sick as me because you'll learn in this story that some men have it coming and dying a peaceful death is the best way to die! Do you want to hear how I, Isabella Maria Swan, became Roxy Mitchell: The Murdering Mistress of Chicago?

**A/N: This is an idea I had while I was in Tenerife. I watched bits of Chicago there and the "Cell Block Tango" caught my imagination and I started to wonder about putting Twilight & Chicago together and from that I got Bad Girls!**


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight/Chicago

Bad Girls

By The One and Only Hanabella

Chapter 1- Escaping

**Bella's Point of View**

Running… I couldn't help but run through the airport in Seattle, running as fast as my legs would allow me, trying not to fall as I ran towards my last minute plane to Chicago. Leaving Forks, leaving my dad Charlie wasn't something I had planned, I'd scribbled a quick goodbye note for Charlie.

As I sat on the plane looking out at the midnight black sky, I knew why I was running away…. I was running away from the pain… the pain of my vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen leaving me… him telling me he didn't love me… I couldn't stay in Forks the pain of being apart from him was unbearable. So I was running away from it… before it kills me. The plane journey to Chicago seemed to last forever, I just wanted to be their already, I wanted to sleep… I was so tired I hadn't had a proper night sleep since he left…

Finally we landed in Chicago, It was nine o clock when I arrived at my new apartment. I opened the door and was greeted by a girl who looked like my twin sister.

"Hey Roomy! Welcome to Chicago. I'm Gabriella Montez but you can call me Ella." Gabriella said with a huge smile across her face. She was like me in looks but she was totally different to me in personality. She reminded me of Alice Cullen, Edward's adoptive sister.

"Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I said with a small forced smile.

"Nice to meet you Bella… um honey your crying." Ella said, I hadn't noticed that tears had started to fall, I was so used to crying now… I wiped the tears away.

"Hot Chocolate? Then we can talk?" Ella asked I gave her a small nod.

"That'd be nice thanks." I said placing my bags on the floor, I sat down on the sofa pulling the blanket from my bag around me. Ella came back in with two mugs of warm hot chocolate. She gently passed me one of the mugs. I sipped the content slowly not wanting to burn my mouth.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"So what's wrong? You can tell me anything Bella. I'm good at listing." Ella said sipping her own drink.

"My boyfriend left me… I thought he was the one…. I missed him like crazy… so I left home… to start afresh away from the pain and memories of him." I said holding back my tears.

"I know how you feel… I thought my boyfriend was the one… but he raped me…." Ella said shutting her eyes tight like talking about it hurt her.

"Oh my god Ella I'm so sorry." I said squeezing her hand in mine.

"It's my own fault… people told me he was no good that he'd hurt me… but I didn't listen I was so taken by the way he made me feel that I let him abuse me, bully me and in the end rape me." Ella said she squeezed my hand back.

"It's not your fault… it's his." I said with a small smile. She smiled at me.

"I have a feeling we are gonna be like sister Bella." Ella said with a big smile on her face. I smiled too.

"Yeah sisters." I said with a big smile.

"Come on. I'm gonna take you to Mini's, it's the best club in town." Ella said getting up putting down her mug and pulling on her jacket and offering me her hand.

"Sure. A club sounds good." I said with a smile. I got up buttoning up my jacket. Ella opened the apartment door for me, I stepped out and she locked the door behind her.

Mini's wasn't that far from our apartment, it was just down the street and then to the left. There it stood on its own a small building, music poured out of every window. Ella and I walked inside and down the stairs. As Ella found us a table I saw them, looking at us, a woman and two men, the eldest man kept looking at us. I shook it of and sat down next to Ella. Ella and I were deep in conversation when the three of them appeared by our table.

"Evening Ladies. I'm Vinnie Jones owner of Mini's. How would you girls like to be someone else?" Vinnie asked. I looked at Ella.

"Yes we'd like that." Ella and I said together without a second thought and from then on, we belonged to Vinnie and though we didn't know it yet we had just sold our souls to Chicago.


	3. Chapter 2

_Bad Girls_

_By Hanabella Louise_

_Chapter 2- The Price_

_Bella_

"Chicago will suck out and destroy your soul." A wise man once said this to me, and as I look back on my time in Chicago, I can't help but agree with that wise statement. Although, at the time in question, ten minutes after Vinnie's life-changing offer, Chicago seemed magical. Well, for now, anyway.

"Right, come with me, ladies," Vinnie's sister, who's name Ella and I had learned was Jane, said, standing up and heading towards the double doors at the far end of the bar. The door to hell, as I would later call it. Ella and I stood up and walked towards the double doors, with Vinnie and Charlie behind us. Ella grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. She was nervous and excited about the new life we'd been offered. If I'm honest, I was optimistic, and something my mother used to say burned in the back of mind. "Nothing is ever only what it seems, and nothing is too good to be true." The room beyond the double doors had a locked black door, which was locked for a good reason, and only Jane had a key. Her brothers Charlie and Vinnie didn't have one, nor were they allowed access to this room.

Vinnie and Charlie were the main owners of Mini's. Their personal office was up a flight of stairs next to the double doors. It was above the club, so when they were in the office sorting through paperwork they could see everything and everyone, but sometimes they sat at the bar with Jane, like they had done tonight. Jane's business took place behind the locked black door, and she dealt with the staff and club performers. Jane had made some of the staff at Mini's stars, which was what she would do for me once she discovered my singing voice, but for now, Ella and I would work behind the bar in exchange for our new lives. Jane pulled out her only key out of her shirt; she kept the key for her room in her bra to stop her brothers going into what she called her private place.

"I'll leave you ladies in Jane's capable hands," Charlie said with a sly smile. Vinnie had gone up to the office, which was where Charlie disappeared to as Jane opened the door.

"Come on in, girls," Jane said, before walking inside the room. The door was heavy, so it slammed shut the minute Jane removed her weight from it, leaving Ella and I alone.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked Ella with a tiny smile. She just looked at me, fear and concern present in her eyes.

"I don't know. Should we really do this?" Ella asked with a sigh, and it had finally hit me why we had both said yes to Vinnie's offer so quickly.

"We want to do this, because there is nothing left for us. That's why we said yes, that's why we want new lives so badly," I replied, before pushing open the door gently. Ella put her hand on the door as well, giving me a smile.

"Yeah, I have nothing left. Let's do this," Ella said, and we had to push the door open together because it was so heavy and we were both so tiny, but we finally managed. The room wasn't at all what either of us were expecting. The walls were black, with white spirals painted on them, and the room we were in was like a waiting area with two doors, one off to the right and one off to the left. Neither of us could see inside of them.

"Right, take a seat, girls, and I'll talk you through the stages you'll be going through before you can start your new life," Jane said, as she took a seat on the long sofa that was placed in the room. She had a writing pad and a pen, so I gathered as I sat down next to Ella that she would be taking notes.

"To start your new lives, girls, we're going to change the following things: your hair, your eye colour, your name, your date of birth, your place of birth, and from now on because you both look alike, you'll be sisters. Is that alright?" Jane explained. I looked at Ella for a moment. She was going to become my sister, which was okay with me, given the fact that we had become very close in such a short time. We both nodded.

"I have a question, though. Do we get to choose our new hair colour, eye colour, name, date, and place of birth? Or do you three decide that for us?" Ella asked the questions I had wanted to ask but was too shy to do so.

"Yes, it's all up to you. So, I'd think carefully about your decisions, because once you've chosen something, you can't change it. I'll give you girls a minute alone to think," Jane said with a tiny smile, before standing up and leaving the room.

"We're gonna be sisters, Bella! We should decide together on our new hair colour and eye colour and date of birth and place of birth. But, we should decide our own new name," Ella said with a big grin on her face. I just gave her a small smile and an agreeing nod.

"Blue eyes and blonde hair? Blondes have more fun!" Ella suggested, and I had to picture myself with blonde hair and blue eyes, and I could actually imagine myself as a blonde. I mean, my pale skin didn't really suit my dark hair, so maybe blonde might look better, so I nodded in agreement.

"Can I pick the place and date of birth?" I asked Ella with a tiny smile.

"Of course you can, Bella," Ella said, moving her hair out of her face. I sat deep in thought for a moment, when the perfect place and date hit me.

"25th November, in New York City," I said with a smile. Ella smiled at me and nodded in agreement, as Jane and two girls in their twenties came in. One had dark red hair, and the other had strawberry blonde hair. The two girls kept standing, whereas Jane took a seat across from me and Ella.

"Ella, this is Chelsea. She'll be dealing with the changing of your hair colour and eye colour," Jane said to Ella. Chelsea was the blonde, who gave her a small smile and a wave.

"Bella, this is Jessica. She'll be dealing with the changing of your hair colour and eye colour," Jane explained. Jessica was the redhead, who gave me a small smile and a wave.

"If you don't mind me asking, Jane, what do you do?" Ella asked with a tiny smile. Jane moved a piece of stray hair behind her ears.

"Once all the paperwork is sorted and the physical changes have happened. My brothers deal with the money side, and I deal with the barmaids and performers. You and Bella will be barmaids from now on," Jane explained, and Ella and I looked at each other.

"Um, Vinnie didn't mention us working for him in his offer. He just said we'd be given new lives," I said with a tiny smile, as Chelsea and Jessica looked at each other and smirked, and part of me thought that they'd heard this all before. Ella and I weren't the first girls Vinnie had offered a new life to.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Nothing in life comes free?'" Vinnie's offer of a new life comes with the payment of you having to work for us," Jane said with a sigh. Ella and I didn't say anything, because we both knew that saying pretty well. We didn't have anything else left to lose, so working for Vinnie, Charlie, and Jane was nothing compared to what Ella and I had been through.

"Ella, you can go first. I need your new name, date and place of birth, along with your new hair and eye colour, please darlin'," Jane asked, pulling out a small notepad from the bag by her feet.

"Veronica, Ronnie for short, Mitchell, born 25th November in New York City, baby blue eyes and long, blonde hair," Ella said with a smile, as Jane scribbled down what Ella had said.

"Follow me," Chelsea said, walking towards the door on the right side of the room. Ella stood up, giving me a quick smile as she followed Chelsea through the door, before it slammed shut on both of them.

"Bella, you're next. Same as Ella, please darlin'," Jane asked, turning over the page. I'd thought long and hard about this, and was finally happy with my decision.

"Roxanne, Roxy for short, Mitchell, born 25th November in New York City, baby blues and short, blonde hair," I said with a small smile, as Jane scribbled down what I had said like she'd done for Ella.

"Follow me," Jessica said, walking towards the door on the left side of the room. I gave Jane one last look. She wasn't looking back though. She was too busy studying what she'd written. I stood up and followed Jessica towards the door, before we both disappeared inside.

"Make yourself at home. I just need to get a few things," Jessica said after she'd turned on the light, so the once-dark room was now full of light. The room contained a salon, and a large wardrobe at the back. I took a seat in one of the chairs as Jessica reopened the door and stepped out again, leaving me alone, and thinking about the price I was going to pay for a new life.

"Right, are you ready for this?" Jessica asked after she re-entered the room. I let out a sigh before nodding. She stood behind me and started colouring my hair. By the time she'd finished, my entire head was covered in tin foil. I had to wait half an hour before she could take the tin foil out, and I was faced with long, blonde hair for a few minutes before she cut most of it away. Once it was cut and dried, she put the blue contact lenses in my eyes, and the top of half on my body was no longer Bella Swan. I was now Roxanne Mitchell.

"Come through to wardrobe. We've got the new hairstyle and eye colour down. Now we need the wardrobe," Jessica said, standing up and heading towards the back of the large room. I sighed and stood up, following her. I'm not going to lie; I'm not really into fashion. I'm happy in joggers and a t-shirt, but I had a feeling that here at Mini's the girls who worked for Vinnie wore short skirts and revealing shirts, and that wasn't me.

"Jessica, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked her, once we'd both stepped inside the very large wardrobe and she'd started looking through the selection of clothes.

"Go ahead," Jessica said, turning away from the clothes to give me a smile, before turning her attention back to the clothes.

"What clothes do Vinnie and Charlie like their barmaids to wear?" I asked, sitting on the small sofa that had been placed in the room. Jessica let out a little chuckle.

"Black shirts, black pants, and flat shoes. The clothes in here are for everyday use. When Vinnie offers you a new life, he offers you a new everything! New hair, new name, new clothes, new place to live, new job; he's a pretty good boss," Jessica said with a smirk, which told me that her and Vinnie's relationship was far from just professional.

"Right, you can wear this to go home in," Jessica said, offering me a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black jumper, with trainers. It wasn't anything too fancy, just something simple, and it suited me just fine. I took the clothes off her, looking around for a changing room. Jessica let out a sigh and led me in the direction of the dressing room. I slipped inside, closing the door behind me.

"I'll be outside. Come out when you're ready," Jessica called. I didn't get a chance to say anything, because she was already out the door. I sighed, and slipped out of my old jogger bottoms and battered hoody, before slipping on my new clothes. They were comfortable, which was all I ever wanted in the clothes I wore. I don't care if they're fashionable or not. I grabbed my old clothes, and opened the door to the changing room and headed towards the door, when my reflection in the mirror stopped me, and I saw for the first time Miss Roxanne Mitchell. And I loved what I saw. Roxanne looked more attractive than Bella, happier than Bella, and I realised as I stepped out of the wardrobe back into the salon, which was now empty, and headed across to the main door, that I was born to be Roxanne Mitchell.

"Oh my god, Bella, you look amazing!" Ella commented once I stepped through the door back into the waiting room. Chelsea and Jessica were nowhere to be seen. It was just Ella and Jane.

"It's Roxy now, Ronnie. You girls need to practice calling each other by your new names before you start work," Jane suggested. I sighed. She was right. Ella was no longer Ella. She was Ronnie, my twin sister.

"Sorry. You look great, Roxy," Ella said, giving me a small smile and a hug at the same time.

"You look good too, Ronnie," I said with a smile. Whoa, it felt strange using our new names, but we were going to have to get used to them. Ella and Bella were gone for good, and in their places were Ronnie and Roxy.

"You start work in two days, girls. Charlie is waiting outside the club. He's going to drive you home. Goodnight, ladies," Jane said, holding open the door for us. Ella and I walked through, not saying anything else to Jane or to each other as we stepped outside the club and into Charlie's car. We rode back to our apartment in silence. The price of our new lives was at the back of our minds, but neither of us had any idea of what the true cost of our new lives would be.


End file.
